


I may have fucked up

by vltralvxe



Category: Original Work
Genre: (I don't know how to write police officers or the process of an arrest . I'm so sorry), (Who care so much about each other but don't know shit), F/F, Lesbians, Mentions of Stabbings, Minor Injuries, Police, Shitty Undercover Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vltralvxe/pseuds/vltralvxe
Summary: Evie's on the lam, so she finds a payphone just so she could talk to her girlfriend before she gets arrested.





	I may have fucked up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !! This is my second piece of work ! It's supposed to happen chronologically after my current WIP "Until the Morning" (Which I still need to work on ....) ! I hope you like it !

                Evie stumbled across the pavement, still grabbing onto her side. She had been able to stop the bleeding. However, she probably would’ve done a much better job if she were with Blue. Blue was a nursing student, so of course she would’ve done a better job than Evie did. She inhaled, sucking through her teeth. She scanned the area. Not many people were nearby. One individual was walking down the opposite sidewalk, but that was about it. Good. Her eyes locked onto a payphone. She needed to call Blue and tell her what was happening.

                She continued attempting to walk forward, limping a little bit. She stopped for a second, attempting to put more pressure onto her left ankle, but she winced as she did so. She’d sprained it while she was running a few days ago. She wished she could be able to go to the doctors or at least have Blue look at it. Still, she had more important matters at hand. Her eyes shifted. She was, again, looking for people nearby. There, again, was hardly anybody there, but she was still on edge. No doubt the police were looking for her. She was only a few towns away, so she assumed she wouldn’t be too hard to find.

                She shifted her weight onto her right side. Reaching the payphone, she shoved her hand into her dress pocket. Four quarters. She sighed, thankful that she had them. She picked up the phone and quickly inserted two coins into the slot, one after the other. She then quickly pressed in Blue’s phone number hard enough that she was sure anybody on the street could hear. Despite her situation, she didn’t care. She just needed to talk to Blue. She waited as she heard the phone ring. As she was about to give up hope and call again, she picked up.

                “Hello, this is Angela. Who is this?” She asked. Blue’s voice was a welcomed sound, as she hadn’t heard her voice in a couple days. “Blue! Blue, it’s me, Evie.” She answered, her voice quiet, yet urgent. “Evie? Evie, where the hell are you? Hey, did you-“ “Listen, Blue, I wasn’t able to get her right like I was with the rest of them. She called the police and she- She stabbed me.” Eve tried to explain. “She _stabbed_ you!? What- What happened!?” Blue questioned, seemingly panicking over the phone. “I, uh. I may have fucked up. A lot.” She said, a nervous chuckle rising in her throat.

                “You think? Evie… Evie, I don’t know- I don’t know what you should do. Just… Just get out of town. Try to get out of state. Hell, try to get to Canada, if you can!” Blue advised. “But- But wouldn’t INTERPOL go after me, too?” “I don’t know, but I’ll help you the best I can. And, remember: Whatever happens, I love you.” She told her. Eve smiled at this, but it wavered as her paranoia quickly returned. “I love you, too.” She looked around, suddenly hyperaware of her surroundings. She noticed someone. They weren’t too visible, as it was dark outside. Their outline was quite prominent, though, and they were standing in Eve’s direction.

                “Blue, I- I gotta go.” She said, her voice in a low whisper. “There’s someone staring at me.” Eve explained. “Alright. Like I said, skip town. Head for Canada. If you make it past the border, call me.” “Okay, I love you.” Eve told her, before quickly hanging up. She didn’t look behind her, as she didn’t want the person to know that she knew they were looking at him. She started walking. Her hand was still holding tightly onto the area of her stab wound. After about 5 seconds, she heard very faint footsteps. She quickly assumed that they were coming behind her, so she stopped for a second, listening intently.

                The footsteps didn’t stop. In fact, they seemed to be coming closer. Eve entered full panic mode at that moment and attempted to break into a sprint. A loud “hey!” came from behind her as the footsteps followed. As she ran, a sharp pain entered her body. She doubled over, a loud groan exiting through her teeth as she grasped tightly onto her wound. She finally looked behind her. A man wearing a hoodie and dark pants was running at her at full speed. Her eyes widened as she crawled backwards, hoping that, somehow, she’d evade this individual, even though she knew she probably wouldn’t. Once the man reached her, he grabbed her by her hair and forced her down. She struggled against him, but he was stronger than her. She wished she had something to defend herself with.

                His hands leaving her hair and he started handcuffing her. All the while, he started saying something, though she didn’t quite listen to it, as she was intent on attempting to find a way out of the situation. He grabbed his HT from his pocket. “We’ve got a WFA. Looks like the suspect we’ve been looking for.” He said into the HT. Evie just kept scanning around the area, taking notice of the sounds of police sirens starting up and coming closer and closer to where she was.

                As the sirens drew closer, the reality of the situation had dawned on her. She’d been caught. She couldn’t run anywhere; she was in handcuffs. The police had found what was in her cabin after that woman had called them. She was looking at at least one life sentence. She wondered if Blue would get charged as well, seeing that, while she never committed any of the crimes herself, she gave her food and supplies and helped her come up with methods of her torture. Hell, she’s even eaten with her. Surely, that had to be a crime. The thought worried her even as she was forced into the back of a police car. It lingered, even when she was forced out of the car, into the police station, and into a cell. Would Blue really be okay?


End file.
